1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting a tombstone. More particularly, it relates to a polystyrene base for the tombstone which extends below the frost line.
2. The Prior Art
Tombstones or monuments are typically set on a three-foot deep concrete slab. Before pouring the slab, it is necessary to dig a hole of appropriate size and depth, which is a labor-intensive operation usually requiring heavy equipment. Once solidified, the slab forms a stable base for the tombstone which is unaffected by ground heaving due to temperature changes within the ground.
Certain attempts have been made to provide tombstone supports which would overcome the difficult and time-consuming procedure previously employed. An example of these attempts is set forth in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,963 to Bergmann; U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,547 to Hood; U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,294 to Bosico et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,363 to Moskowitz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,425 to Merkel; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,537 to Smith.
However, certain of these improvements still require substantial effort during installation. In addition, most of these improvements cannot be easily installed once the gravesite has been filled in after burial.